A Night at Home
by Leriku
Summary: The gundam pilots try to have a *quiet* night at home.


A night at home. By Phunkress

It was a quiet evening night on one of the colonies in space (I don't know which). The five Gundam Pilots were sitting at home just doing nothing. Heero was talking (or rather listening) on the phone with.... Relena. (Poor Heero) Wufei was sharpening his knife and muttering under his breath how weak women are. Trowa was reading (a book so big that you would think it was a dictionary in size 72 font) and Quatre and Duo were watching 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' 

"Fine. Whatever Relena. Okay bye... bye.... I SAID BYE!" Heero said to the oh, so annoying Relena. 

"What was that all about?" Duo asked unwillingly tearing his eyes away from 'Kidnap the Sandy Claws'

"Relena is bringing some people over because she was bored." Heero answered.

"AND YOU ALLOWED HER TO COME OVER? I THOUGHT YOU SAID SHE GIVES YOU A MIGRAINE!" Wufei yelled, clearly upset about having a woman over at his house.

"Ugh, I think that if I have to listen to Dorothy talk about her eyebrows again, I'll hurl. In fact if I even have to _LOOK_ at her OR her stuupid demented eyebrows I'll hurl. " Quatre shuddered.

"I don't think I will be able to bear that stuupid Onna Sally talk in her stuupid voice about stuupid things." Wufei said. (Wow, isn't that just like Wufei)

"I have no preference whatsoever on the matter." Trowa dully added then went back to his gynumbus book.

"Just as long as they bring food it's fine." Duo said.

"Duo they aren't bringing any food."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"Duo screamed.

"Shut up Duo!'' screamed Wufei.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Duo continued to scream.

"SHUT UP DUO!" Quatre screamed.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Duo please be quiet." Trowa said turning a page not even looking up.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Heero stuffed an apple in his mouth.

"Eero Oiy Et Is Pple Ut Ov I Outh!" (Translated that means: Heero Yuy Take This Apple Out Of My Mouth!)

"Promise you'll stop screaming?"

Duo moved his head left to right.

"No then."

Then Duo thought for five seconds and took the apple out of his mouth then ate it.

"Darn, he figured it out." Heero mentioned in the silence.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....." Screamed Duo, Quatre and Wufei at the top of their lungs.

Heero goes to answer the door and Relena is there smiling stupidly.

"Hello Heero, I heard the funniest story coming over here, let me tell it to you." Relena says, bursting through the door without Heero even inviting her in.

"It's going to be a looong night." Heero thought.

"HI duo! I brought some food Duo! Duo do you want some food Duo?!" 

"HI HILDE!! YOU BROUGHT FOOD YEAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo said then Duo and Hilde went into the kitchen to find some cheese whiz. Then Dorothy walked in the door with all her stupidness.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Screamed Quatre and then ran into his room and locked the door.

"What was that all about?" Asked Dorothy.

"Don't ask." Said Trowa, coming over to Catherine to discuss their next performance.

Sally walked in, saw Wufei, shrieked with glee and hugged him, smoothing his already shiny head. Wufei rolled his eyes.

So an hour later this night was something like this:

"Oh, Heero, did you know that the Doctors were actually N*Sync and that Howard is the last living member of the Backstreet boys and that Quinze is actually a member of the 98° group and....." Relena was talking stupidly while Heero had his eyes glazed over, looking like he was listening but really wasn't, in fact he was thinking of what else, but his mission.

Duo and Hilde were talking and Hilde said Duo's name at least three times a sentence, and, unfortunately, they found some sugar packets in Relenas purse (what the heck were they doing looking in there) and they were starting to get hyper-active, and they were eating apples, each swiping the others because they thought it tasted better. Trowa and Catherine were arguing whether or not they should put the lions on the tightrope in the second act of the show. Dorothy was reading THE BIG BOOK OF EYEBROWS, wondering whether or not she should but hot pink eyebrow extensions, Quatre was hiding from Dorothy and her freaky eyebrows. Sally had gone to sleep after having one two many drinks that Wufei gave her and Wufei was reading, what else, the script of Mulan for the gazillionth time.

Well, at midnight, the girls finally went home, leaving a mess that would make a pack rat sick. Quatre peeked out of his room, "are they gone?" He timidly asked.

"Yeah. Thankfully." Wufei said.

"Actually, I thought it was a most productive evening for the circus." Trowa said.

SILENCE

"Hn. next time Relena comes I _WILL_ destroy her." Heero said

"You say that every day and you never do." Duo said, munching on his sugar.

"Well, I will tomorrow."

"Sure....."

THE END.

So how did you like that? I know, it had no point whatsoever. I just felt like writing it.

Questions, Comments or Complaints are welcome!


End file.
